Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo Key
: The Rider Key that represents the Blazing Combo, converted from a trio of Core Medals corresponding to the Greeed Ankh; it was loaned by Eiji Hino to . Tajadol Combo Tajadol Combo Statistics: *'Length': 198 cm *'Weight': 87 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power: '''10t *'Kicking power: 15t **'Prominence Drop: '''150t *'Maximum Jump Height: 160m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s , also known as the , is OOO's red combination, using the powers of Ankh's Core Medals: Taka, Kujaku, and Condor. This Combo's primary motif is the Phoenix, often called the king of birds and is a mix of different kinds of birds. Compared to Tatoba Combo, OOO's punching and kicking power are both increased, along with a slightly higher running speed. His jumping height is slightly decreased, but this is insignificant due to Tajadol Combo granting OOO the ability to fly. In this form, the Taka Head becomes the , with the eyes becoming red rather than the usual green, wings protruding from the head, and the hawk symbol on the forehead becomimg more prominent. The Taka icon on the O Lung also changes from the full form on the Medal to a more pronounced head, appearing to merge the separate designs into the appearance of a bird. Using Tajadol Combo, OOO can see far distances, create energy peacock tail feathers to direct at opponents, use the Kujaku Wings to fly, project Core Medal-like energy at its opponents, shoot streams of fire, and use the talon-like attachments of the Condor Legs called the . Due to its power, Tajadol Combo is more taxing on Eiji than the other Full Combos to the point that prolonged use will cause him to collapse while transformed. This form is armed with the Taja Spinner that can fire orbs of energy at its opponent. It can also hold a number of Core Medals, enabling him to perform the attack. Tajadol is shown to have an increase in power, speed, and defense, making it the most superior out of the other combos. This Combo's Scanning Charge finisher is the , where after deploying the Kujaku Wings and Raptor Edges, OOO flies into the air and performs a flying drop kick on the target. Tajadol Combo first appeared in Movie War Core where OOO uses tit to finish off Kamen Rider Core alongside Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerGoldXtreme, then reappeared in the series in episode 20 to fight the Lion-Kurage Yummy. During the final battle, Ankh gives Eiji the last set of his Medals, including the cracked Taka Medal that housed Ankh's consciousness, in order to fight Maki in his Greeed form. When Eiji transformed into Tajadol Combo, Ankh's voice announced the name of the Medals instead of the usual O Scanner voice, and the symbols of the Medals took on Ankh's Greeed form's color scheme. This version of Tajadol was unusually powerful, and projected a set of six phoenix wings behind it. It also housed Ankh's conspicuousness and allowed him to fight alongside OOO in his human form with his Greeed arm. The spelling "Tajyadol" has been used in printed materials regarding this Combo. Core Medals HawkMedal.jpg|Taka Medal PeacockMedal.jpg|Kujaku Medal CondorMedal.jpg|Condor Medal Appearances * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen Category:Ranger Keys Category:Rider Keys